


Anyone Can Survive A Year

by ragefear



Series: Time in the Devildom - Mine, and Yours [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Family, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hurt/Comfort, I mean these are DEMONS, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Your life will be UNDER THREAT, they/them pronouns, ugh i hate tagging things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragefear/pseuds/ragefear
Summary: You keep a count in a journal you hide under your bed--each day is a day closer to going home (assuming time even works the same down here). Each morning presents a new threat, and you haven't had a restful night since you arrived. But maybe, just maybe, if you can survive one week longer, maybe two, you'll gain allies, friends, or perhaps even--well. You'll just have to survive and find out, won't you?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Time in the Devildom - Mine, and Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Anyone Can Survive A Year

The transition is not painful.

You feel like it should be. Your body  _ knows _ , somehow, that doesn’t belong here. THe air tastes wrong. The darkness pouring through the windows of this… grand hall? It’s too dark. The stars burn through the sky in alien patterns. It’s too much all at once and it should  _ hurt _ , you’re sure of it. You’re on your knees, coughing, blinking, grasping at the cold stone floor and then you’re laying on it, the world tilting out from under you.

“Welcome to the Devildom.”

You scramble for footing but the world is still spinning, your brain is still frantically trying to fit things together--and then a hand grasps the back of your shirt, and you are pulled, swiftly and unsteadily, to your feet. For a moment you’re terrified this hall must be filled with an audience, but thankfully, most of the seats are empty.

Breathing deeply, stretching your lungs, you come to full awareness of your body, and hastily pull away from the figure supporting you. The first man who spoke, with red hair, dark skin, and burnished golden eyes, takes a step forward, holding out a hand.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t realize the summoning would be so hard on you. Welcome to your new, temporary home here in Devildom. I am Diavolo, the prince of this kingdom, and around you are your new housemates for the year.”

To your immediate right, a tall man with black hair and crimson eyes gives you a cold, but perfectly polite, smile.

“I am Lucifer, avatar of pride, firstborn of my brothers, and Lord Diavolo’s right-hand man. I am in charge of ensuring your stay here is… pleasant.”

You look around to the other five members of your welcoming committee. Tanned skin, white hair, yellow tie, on his phone. Purple hair, playing on a gaming device with headphones. Blonde, green eyes, giving you a smile that seems genuine and unsettling all at once. Dirty blonde hair, immaculate manicure, taking… a selfie? And a very tall orange-haired one, whose mouth is full of food.

The silence lingers for a moment, and then Lucifer, with a displeased clearing of his throat, smacks the white-haired one on the back of the head.”

“Ow! What--” He sees you, and hurriedly puts his phone away. His demeanor changes, and he gives you a haughty smirk. “I’m The Great Mammon, avatar of greed, second-born.”

The purple-haired boy slips his headphones off, giving you a wave, though his eyes never leave his game. “Levi. Envy. Third.”

“I’m Satan, avatar of wrath, fourth-born.” The blonde needs no prompting, unlike his brothers, and you find him surprisingly polite, for a self-proclaimed wrath demon. “My apologies for my brothers. Your summoning ritual took significantly longer than we’d initially thought.”

“I’m Asmodeus, avatar of lust, fifth…” The pretty-boy looks up from the selfie he’s editing, and properly looks at you. Your jaw tenses as it settles in that you are surrounded by demons--and incredibly powerful ones, if you are to take their status seriously. Asmodeus gives you a nod, and a little smirk, before returning to his phone.

“Beelzebub. I’m the sixth-born, avatar of--” his hand stuffs some chips in his mouth, and he blinks in surprise, like he hadn’t expected his own movement. It takes a second before he can speak again. “Avatar of Gluttony.”

For a moment you look around, expecting another. There’s seven deadly sins, right? But then you realize all eyes are on you, and that you’re the only one left without an introduction. You start to speak, but are cut off by a disappointed whine.

"You're not a sorcerer, are you?” Asmodeus says with a sigh, and you shake your head. Satan smacks him on the arm.

“Don’t be rude to our guest.”

“As I was saying,” Diavolo steps in, “you will be living in the House of Lamentation with these brothers. They will help you adjust to your year here. Of course, there will be some assignments…”

Diavolo goes on in detail as your role as ambassador, and you come to the quick realization that he is the friendliest of the seven. All the brothers seem to be various shades of disinterested, with a little hostility on the side for flavour. Levi, Envy, seems to be the most hostile, actively ignoring your presence and shooting you the occasional sharp look. You find yourself wishing for something--a pocket knife maybe, though you doubt a knife could even  _ do  _ anything, should any of these incredibly powerful demons decide you’re--

“Your luggage has already been taken to your room.” Lucifer interrupts your thoughts, his politeness keeping him from seeming overly threatening. You’re grateful for that. “We will escort you home--though be advised, under any other circumstances you are forbidden from walking the Devildom at night. It’s too dangerous for a lone, unprotected human.”

“Sure would suck if Diavolo’s pet project had their soul devoured.” Mammon comes up behind you and smacks you on the back. You can’t tell if it’s a tease of a threat.

“ **Yes, Mammon, it would.** ” Lucifer’s tone turns dark, yet remains conversational. You suppress a shiver. “Which is why, as the second-born, I am delegating the task of protecting them to you.”

In the end, it’s Lucifer who shows you to your room. He leads the way up the stairs and down the hall. It’s a lavish room, with a canopy bed, small lights dotting the ceiling. A bay window and a large closet emphasize that these brothers must be some of the more important denizens of this kingdom. You can see your belongings packed into boxes, set at the foot of the bed.

“How do you find the Devildom so far?” His red-eyed gaze is uncomfortably direct. He studies you openly, and you swallow before you can speak.

“Well… I mean, I haven’t been here long. Everything is so different here.” You leave out the massive discomfort you have at your life being under near-constant threat.

“Are your tasks clear?”

“Clear enough. I’d appreciate it if I could have them written down, though. The frontload was pretty in-depth.”

“That will be arranged.” A pause. You take in a breath of Devildom air. It’s dry and unfamiliar, like someone else’s laundry. “And my brothers?”

“They seem fine.” You berate yourself at your rushed answer. This is obviously some kind of loaded question, and you just don’t know what else to say. 

Lucifer closes the distance between you in an instant, and you stumble back, hitting the wall with a gasp. His eyes burn into you, and you freeze.

“Allow me to be abundantly clear. As long as you reside here, it is my responsibility to ensure Lord Diavolo’s project is a success.”

“However.” 

A wave of something you feel more than see pushes through you, and suddenly you are surrounded on all sides by four black wings. Lucifer’s horns add another eight inches to his already-towering height.

“Should you, through action, inaction, or incompetence, threaten my brothers or my Lord, I will not hesitate to remove you. Am I understood?”

You nod frantically, and Lucifer withdraws, back to his normal form without transition.

“Excellent. Do not disappoint me.”

You stand perfectly still as he strides from the room, closing the door behind him. With a shaky breath, you slide down the wall until you reach the floor, bending forward to rest your head between your knees.

It’s going to be one hell of a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is--the first chapter of what would ideally be a multichapter fic, though whether I'll be following through... tbd. I will say that this work, and probably all of my works, are centered around my OC, Rae, who I simply edit out before I post. So if there's any weirdness in there, that'll probably be it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
